When it all kinda change
by Mela1984
Summary: John Barnaby and Ben Jones does not get along, Jones is looking for other jobs, yeet some part of him has something worth staying for. However a women is going to change everything and suddenly Jones is once again working with DCI Tom Barnaby.
1. Chapter 1

1

John Barnaby and Ben Jones entered the small pub, where only two people sat. One of them was their murdervictims husband, Barry Wetherby, they went up to him. -My Wetherby, we are very sorry for your lost... but their are a couple of things we need to ask... Ben Jones stopped listen. The other one in the bar was a women, and Ben could swear he had seen her before. -Exuse me... I am sergant Ben Jones from Causton CID. He said and the women turned towards him and looked closly on him id. -Ok. What do you want? -There has been a murder. Mrs Wetherby... Ben said and the women didn´t look at all surprised or chocked as many others. -Well that has nothing to do with me. I am new here, I don´t know anybody and I don´t cear to either! An other one please... she said and got another pint. Ben nodded and tried really hard to place where he had seen her. The accent she had did´nt help either. -Are you irish? -What gave it away? She said sarcastly. -Have we meet? She shooke her head no. -What about my boss, DCI Barnaby? Now the women looked up and showed something other than a stoneface. -Barnaby... you work with him? Jones nodded and pointed to his boss. -DCI John Barnaby! -Oh, I see. She said with realeaf in the voice. -Jones! Are you comin? Barnaby said and Jones smiled at the woman whoam just went back to her drink.


	2. Chapter 2

2

-I promise, sir, I have seen that women before, I just don´t know where. Jones said as their report were written out and filed. Mrs Wetherby had not been murdered, she had committed suiside. -Well, that is not any of our buisness anymore. Don´t you have anything to do? Barnaby said and started sriting something on the computor -Sure...sir.. he said and sat down by his desk. He had been looking for an other job. John Barnaby and he did not agree and it would not work out they both knew that. But for now he thought about that women and he couldn´t get it out of his head. He got up and left the station. He went for a walk and ended up in front of a house he had been in alot, but not now for a while. -Ben! He heard somebody say, and when he turned, Cully looked happy to see him. -How are you? She asked and he said nothing, and he did not ask her. He looked pale and she seam to have lost weight. -Shall we? She asked. -Well I don´t know... I was only walking by! -Right. A week ago, so was I. She said and then smiled. -Have been hear ever since. Come on. Ben nodded and followed her. -Dad is around the back, make sure you can entertain him. He has been driving us crazy. -Right! Cully went inside and Jones went around the back. He found his old boss Barnaby sitting in a couch with crosswords. -Sir? Jones said and Barnaby turned around. -Jones! Said Barnaby and got up. -First Cully and now you. What can I do for you? He asked and Jones sat down. -I was just on a walk really. -Oh yes. I see... Cully were just on a short visit. Ben smiled. -Can I buy you dinner sir? I know a pub we can go to! Barnaby got up. -Why not. Joyce don´t cook now when Cully is at home, and need something eles to think about, but I need to get out!


	3. Chapter 3

3

-Interesting! Barnaby said when Jones stopped his car outside the small pub that Jones already visited today. -Alright sir... I have to admit something. There is a women most certanly sitting at the bar. I know I have seen her, but I don´t know where. She is a brunette, and irish... But we colud also go somewhere eles. -Oh no no no... Barnaby said and went out of the car. -By the way I hear from Cully that you are thinking of leaving? Jones nodded. -And I hear that you are drinving them mad at home! Barnaby now smiled as they entered a bar whoam were now filled with people. -Over there sir! Jones said and pointed with his head. -Oh... well I haven´t seen her in quite a while. Why don´t you ask her to our table, together with a pint! -So you do know her? -Yes. Yes I do. Jones went over to the bar, while Barnaby sat down. -Two pints please! Jones said while he pushed himself in next to the women. -Oh...you again. What now? She said. -This time I brought the real Barnaby! He said and he really meant it while he nodded Barnabys way. -Well, you are not as dumb as you look, are you? She said. -Why don´t you join us? Jones asked and the women got up. -That will reqiure a gin and tonic with alot of gin! She told the bartender whoam nodded. Jones went over to Barnaby while the women waited for her drink. -That Jones used to be the one Midsumers criminals feared the most. Kate O´riely, former proceutor for Custon crown court.


	4. Chapter 4

4

-DCI Tom Barnaby, you really never forgets a face, do you. I guess you told your srg hear who I am. Barnaby did not correct her about Jones not being his sergant anymore. -You look really terrible! Barnaby said. -Do I, well you are not exacly looking alive either. -Why are you hear and not fighting for your job? Barnaby asked and Kate O´riely sat down a bit more. -What is it to fight about? I was fired! Shit happens. -I never really understood why you were fired! Kate O´riely finished her drink and got up. -Well, since the murder hear was not a murder, why don´t you ask my former boss... Have fun with that . God night... or somethin. Kate O´riely left them and Jones look at Barnaby. -I never understood why she was fired. -Why did I reconice her? Jones asked! -Oh, well I had the news paper clipping of when she succesfully put a con man away for a long time, al without any hard evidence, she was really dangerous at crosshearings. Was a very fun trial. Jones thought about and sterted to remember the paperclipping he had seen so many times. He had never asked about it. -So tomorrow Jones, I would like you to meet me outside the crown court, we are going to look at her last case. -Are we now? Thought you retierd, sir! Jones said. -Did I, well you still call me sir, and I happen to now that John probably will not mourn to be force to work with you! -Oh yeah? What has he said about me? Jones wondered. -Lets just say that he feels like you feel for him. -Oh I doubt it! Jones said quietly. - Damn it is like everything is crashing down. Cully left Simon, John and you don´t get along and Kate O´riely still live here, there must be a reason for that right? -Cully left Simon? Jones wondered. -Yes, affraid so. Lets go home Jones, we have a big day tomorrow! Jones nodded and they left the pub.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Cully picked up her phone and was going to reject the call, when she saw it wasn´t Simon. -Ben? -Hi.. -Congratulation. Dad came home and was happier than ever. Here we thought he needed to retier, we will not make that mistake again! … Ben? Are you there? -Yes... yes I am here. I guess I just wanted to say sorry.. I heard about you and Simon. You know you can call when you are ready to talk about it, right? After all I was your weddinghost, it is like a duty I have! Cully smiled, it was the first time in weeks. -God, it feelt so weird to laugh. I haven´t done that for so long. -Good. Why didn´t you say anything? I mean we have been texting, why didn´t you say anything? Cully closed her eyes before answering. -I guess I was ashamed. I don´t know why, I feelt embaressed to tell you. Jones became quiet for a time as he heard Cully collect her self. -Anyway, now I am back at square one it feels like. -It that a bad thing. If you need to find yourself it is always better to go home. Guess that is why I keept in contact with you and your dad, and why I didn´t leave but stayed around even though I shouln´t have. It wore me down! -I know how that feels. I did the same thing with Simon, and I didn´t tell anyine. In fact, mom and dad must have been so surprised when I just turned up from nowhere... There was a quiet paus again. -I have to sleep. But I will call you..soon! I promise! Cully said. -Call at anytime, al right? Cully promised and the hung up. Both realising that thing from now would be better days.


End file.
